Broken Glass Continued
by secretagentspygirl
Summary: "Its beautiful."Its broken glass. My father used to tell me stories about the pirates and mermaids and their jewels that washedup like broken glass. Nothings prettier. Except you." And on that note he kissed me. (I'm continuing my friends fanfic so this is why its so similar, don't judge shelost inspiration, i'm carrying on her good idead)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Secret Agent Spy Girl here. So my friend lost interest intrest in this story so i am continuing it for her. So you guys won't have to run around and look for it i copied it and its below. I literally don't own anything (not even plot in this chapter). I hope you enjoy sho here you go!**

* * *

Preface:

She looked at me square in the eye. It was probably pandemonium in the capitol. People placing last minute bets on me and the girl I was trying to kill. We _were _the final two tributes of the 65th Hunger Games, after all. The Cornucopia lay directly behind me. I still remember the first day, rising up into the tree covered arena. Why hasn't she killed me yet? We're out in the open, nothings stopping her from stabbing me with her puny knife. I was tired of her little game. I didn't know what she was playing. I just wanted to go home. So I lifted my trident and hurled it at the young girl's chest. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the victor of the 65th Hunger Games, Finnick Odair!"

* * *

Chapter 1

Reaping Day. That's the first thing I think when I wake up.

Being 16, my name's in the reaping bowl 12 times. "Why so many times?" You might ask. Well, my mom's dead, my dad's poor, and I have 5 siblings to feed.

The reaping isn't until 2 o'clock, so I decide to swim. My dad bought me a new two-piece for my birthday, so I swim every chance I get.

The coast is practically empty. Probably because it's Reaping day, so everyone tries to get as much sleep as they can, seeing as how District 4 is a career district.

Besides me, there is one other group of people on the coast. Finnick Odair, the 19 year old, drop dead gorgeous sex god victor, and his stalkers. They aren't actually stalkers, just girls that follow him everywhere he goes.

"Hey Cresta, going swimming for the last time before your death sentence?" One of the girls shouted at me.

Everyone in District 4 knew that my family, the Cresta's, were one of the poorest families. Maybe that's why I have no friends, why I'm an alien ot the other children.

"Just to reassure you, Cresta, my bets WON'T be going to you!" A girl, Odair's age, shouted at me while laughing.

Ignoring them, I looked at Odair. He was staring at something to the side of me, trying to avoid my gaze, lookig very uncomfortable.

'What's up with him?' I thought to myself.

A tall, blonde, slutty stalker, in nothing but a tight and revealing bikini who, might I add, was holding hands with Odair, answered my question. "Come on, Finny, let's go before someone sees us with that thing."

Wow. In 10 seconds, I went from being an alien to a _thing. _Wow.

I snuck a look at him. He was staring straight at me. I tried to look away, to pretend like I never even noticed him.

There was something in his eyes though, that kept me staring. It was a look of regret, pain, misery, remorse, and guilt all mixed together.

I couldn't tell if the look was because he felt sorry that his girlfriend was a bitch, or that he knew I was more than likely going to be sentenced to death in a few hours.

But there was one thing I was certain of. And that thing was that Finnick Odair cared about me, Annie Cresta. That fact had just made Reaping Day a little better.

* * *

Chapter 2

Have you ever been in a situation where two of your younger sisters are trying to do your hair, your older sister is looking everywhere for a nice dress for you, your older brother is yelling at everyone to "hurry or we'll be late", and your younger brother is attempting to wake up your father who's passed out drunk on the couch?

You have? Then you know exactly how I feel. My father _can't _get arrested again, or else we'll be sent to the community home. I just _can't_ go there.

Finally, after 2 long, painful hours of my life, my sisters had done my hair and found me a dress. Luckily, my father has finally aroused and is now complaining about his hangover.

"Finally you idiots are finished. I thought for sure we were gonna- wow. Annie, wow." My older brother was referring to my reaping outfit.

Looking in the mirror, I can see the amazing job my sisters did. My hair, long and bronze, was braided in a thick braid around the crown of my head. My dress complimented my hair with the simplicity of it. It was pale green, sleeveless, and fell to my knees in waves of fabric. I was stunning.

The square was decorated for reaping day. Cameras set up on all the rooftops, peacekeepers and capitol officials setting up the stage, children in their finest clothes being herded into the right spot according to age. I went to the area for 16 year olds, while my siblings went to their places.

Finally, 2 o'clock rolled around and the mayor took the stage while Tara Nighthawk, District 4's capitol escort, took her seat on the stage. Then, this year's mentors were introduced, Finnick Odair, and Mags, an 80 year old woman with jumbled up speach, and who had a faint smell of toffee.

The mayor went through his usual speech about the Dark Days, and District 13, and how the Hunger Games started.

"...then the Hunger Games were born. Now, to Tara Nighthawk with this year's tributes!" the mayor said, gesturing to our ridiculous escort with green hair and a bright pink dress.

**"Alright ladies shall we?" she asked. "And may the odds be ever in your favor. Almost like in slow motion she dipped her hand into the bowl and dug around for a bit. "Here we, ANNIE CRESTA!" she exclaimed**

**I couldn't believe, I didn't want to believe. But I had too. The only thing that kept me from screaming was that my heart was in my throat and all the blood rushed out of my head. The only thing I could manage was a barely audible squeak.**

**"Well come on dears hurry up here please, we haven't gotten all," Tara said into the microphone. I couldn't move, I felt like I was cased into cement. My muscles froze and cramped so badly that I almost started to cry, the only thing keeping me from was that I needed to be the bigger person so my little sisters wouldn't be scared. Then it occurred to me, District 4 was a career district, yet only the wind offered to take my place. Growing impatient with my stalling two rather large peacekeeper split through the crowd like Moses and grabbed my arms on either side dragging up to the stage.**

**When I looked I saw Finnick and Mags staring at me. Mags, although she usually seemed a little lost knew perfectly what was going on and she herself looked like she was going to cry. Then I glanced at Finnick, he had an expression that I had never seen before, it looked he was going to be sick, but there was pity spread across his face as well.**

**"Doesn't she look stunning, let's give her a round of applause everybody," Tara squeaked into the microphone again. No one moved all the people who made fun, all the people who laughed and made my life hell, including the bitch who I encountered early, just stared at their feet. Then I heard it, small little cries that I knew where my little sisters'. So badly I wanted to run over to them and hug them and tell them that it will be alright, but I knew that would be a lie and the last I wanted to say to my sisters was not going to be a lie.**

**"Well, no for the boys shall we," she continued, she dropped her dainty little hand into the reaping bowl and dug around for a while for dramatic effect. "Here were are, Liam…" her voice caught in her throat and she looked at me then back to the card then back to me. "Liam Cresta," she said in a much quieter voice.**

**'NO' I thought, 'please for the love of god someone volunteer. But the crowd was just as eager to volunteer as they were for me. I stared at him and all he could do was look right back at me. Liam Cresta, my thirteen year old brother, I was going to have to kill him. You know what they say; family only goes so far in the arena.**

* * *

**Hello, so everything in bold is what i wrote and what i own. The rest of the stuff is banana's are good for you 's. I hope you guys enjoy it and I promise i will update asap and follow through! :) RAWR**

**Lots of hugs, **

**Secret Agent SG**

PS: what should i name my dog: pancake, patrick, or mr. fancy pants?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, its me again, so from this point on ther rest of the story/plot is mine. I still don't own the Hunger Games but pretty much the rest of the OC's in the story. Anyway i hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Well there you are, our tributes for the 70th annual Hunger Games," Tara said then she turned to me and my brother, "And may the odds be ever in your favor." After that the closing music played and me and my brother were ushered into the Justice building. Without thinking I grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze, but his hand remained limp, as if I never even touched it.

"Wait in these rooms for your visitors," the peace keeper stated. "If you have any, he mumbled under his breathe. And just like that my brother and I were ripped apart from each other and shove into different rooms.

I waited in my room, my knees tucked up to my chest staring down at my tattered shoes. I heard the door handle rattle and I looked expecting it to be my family, but instead it was Finnick. Personally I was shocked; it was like a farmer visiting a cow before it gets slaughtered.

"I'm so sorry," he said, not even able to look up at, he just stared at his shoes. "I-I-I just don't know what to do I'm so sorry," he said.

"Why, I thought you and your little posy would be glad Im going to die," I spat. Wow the first words I say and I am a complete bitch.

He looked up at me with hurt eyes, almost like _he_, the famous sex symbol of Panem, was going to cry. "Wh-Wh-Why would you think that?" he asked with a pleading voice.

Not knowing what came over me, I still felt infuriated, "Really, you have the balls to say that. You just think that now since I'm going to die you should be nice to me? After all the hell your friends put me through. After all the torment and pain your 'friends' caused me? After all the self-induced scars on my wrist you chose NOW?" I scream.

"Annie please," he begged, "I never meant to hurt you, you seemed so sweet, but with the Capitol on my back I couldn't risk spending time with you. Letting my friends be mean was the only way I could keep my rep. You've got to understand how horrible I feel. Please, please Annie, from the bottom of heart, fuck from all my heart, please forgive me."

And just like that I was back to the timid little girl I always was. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. He pulled me into a hug and we just stayed there. Then he kissed me on top of the head and whispered, "I'll do everything I can to get you out of there alive, I promise." He cupped my face in his hands and stared me in the eye, "I promise" he repeated. After there was a knock on the door indicating that our time was up. Finnick walked toward door, looked at me, then continued out the door.

Once he left the door burst open and my little sisters came running in, their eyes filled with tears. "Annie, Annie please don't go. We need you Annie, please, please stay," cried my youngest sister Elizabeth. She hugged my legs since that was the only place she could reach and buried her face into my thighs.

"Yeah Annie please don't leave, we need some way to get food. With you and Liam gone I don't know how we are going to eat?" asked Lily, who was only two years older than Elizabeth. She than joined Elizabeth by hugging my legs.

"Hey, don't think that way, I'll think of something," said my older brother Joseph. He was only 3 years older than me and worked on a crappy fishing boat with my dad. He had a smaller salary since he only started but was an impressive worker who would slowly work his way to the top.

"Where is dad?" I ask to anybody.

"He wanted to talk to you alone," replied lily in between sobs.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Goodbye I love you all and will do my best to either bring me or Liam home. Take care and be strong!" I cried as they were escorted out the door. I ran to the only chair in the room and began crying. My poor baby sisters are going to be forced to watch two of their sibling be murdered on camera for the entertainment of others. God how cruel this world is. Suddenly I felt a pat on my shoulder. "You know you look a lot like your mother, the way she did on our wedding day."

I realized it was dad, but sober. "Annie, look at me," he shook me slightly. I looked up at him with red puffy eyes. "Annie you're older than Liam and your chance are probably better, I know I picking kids but please, remember protect yourself, and Liam if you can afford. I want both of you to come home but I know only one can. Your faster and stronger than, Annie you need to win." He said. He hugged me and I pressed my face against his sport coat. It smelled of the fresh ocean air and whiskey, I took a deep breath trying to remember the scent, the scent of my dad, and of my family. There was that horrible sound, a knock on the door indicating that our time was up.

So this is it, I thought, I'm really here for the long run. I need to stick it out to the end, for my family.

The door opened again, I turned around and it was Mags, she said something but all I could understand was beautiful, strong spirit, and something about many sponsors. She slowly walked over to me and carefully touched my braid mumbling beautiful again. She looked down at me and smiled, I almost felt as if I was away from this situation and I almost felt peaceful being around her. She made an odd throat clearing sound and managed to say something. "No matter what happens, I will take care of your family," she said sternly and stared me in the eye. For a split second I saw the fire in her eyes, the fire that kept her alive in the arena making her a very respectable killer. She turned around and hobbled to the door. She seemed so delicate that even the slightest breeze could topple her over and break her. That's what I need, I thought, I need to be strong like Mags, though she is old and feeble, she still is very smart and is respected by everyone.

There was a knock on my door and a peacekeeper poked his head in, "Would you like to see your brother?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sho here is the next chapter, i know its a shortie but I needed to update. I hope you like it and i would really appreciate feed back :)**

* * *

My voice caught in my throat and it felt like there was cotton in my mouth. I wanted to see my brother but I knew I wouldn't be able to see his tear stained face. I knew he was probably just as scared as me, probably even more. "Yes," I managed to say softly. The peacekeeper opened the door wider for me to fit through and led me to the room where my brother was being held.

It was probably a 30 sec walk but it felt like hours. I don't know if it was the stress or what but it looked like everything was moving in slow motion, colors mixed with each other and I heard the cries of my little sister mesh in my head with the words of father. It was horrible.

After what felt like was an eternity I was standing in front a door. My hand moved to open the door but for some reason I just couldn't carry out the function all the way. Just as I tried to open it I got a horrible flash as to what would happen in the arena.

_I'm running across a massive open field and my brother is right next to me. My legs felt like they were burning from the amount of running I guess I had done. My eyes burned as the wind whipped them and my heart felt as if it could give at any moment._

_I look over my shoulder and there are two people following us. A tall muscular boy with wavy dark hair and crystal blue eyes is coming after us carrying an axe. Following him is a shorter girl who had blonde hair cut in a messy pixie style, she has about half a dozen knifes in her left hand and has one in her right. She raises her right hand and flicks her wrist forward. The knife soars but Liam tackles me to the floor._

_I hear the knife make contact with something and my heart stops. Liam stands up and pulls out the knife which got lodged into his backpack. Since when was he wearing a backpack? Liam turns around and threw the knife back hitting the boy in the center of his eyes dropping him to the floor. The blonde girl yelps as her partner collapses. Instantly cannon goes off she dropped to her knees next to him and that was when Liam charged towards them and delivers a very hard kick to her face. She falls backwards and I close my eyes. I hear a loud crack and other cannon sounds. I open my eyes slowly and I see Liam standing next to them breathing very fast. I stand up and walk to the, the dead boy and girl along with Liam. I kneel down next to the boy and pull out the knife and close his eyelids._

_Liam kneels next to me, "Annie what do we do, we are the only ones left?" he asks softly. Without thinking I grab the axe and swing towards Liam's head. I make contact, a cannon goes off._

_End of weird flash back dream thingy_

"Do you need me to open the door?" asked the peacekeeper.

"Mhmm," I grunt still confused by what just happened. What did happen? Did I really just dream of killing Liam, after he protected me? What kind of sister am i?

The peace keeper opened the door and I walked in slowly not knowing what to expect. I knew Liam was probably just as terrified but would he show it. That flash or whatever it was really threw me off.

The first place I look for him is in the big comfy chair since both rooms were laid out the same but instead he was on his feet looking out the window on the far right wall.

Not knowing what to say I walked up to him and nudged him with my foot. He shook his head as if he was trying to clear his thoughts and looked over at me with a small little smile that was barely there.

"Do you remember when mom use to take you and me to the beach on Sundays, just the three of us playing in the water not worrying about anything else. Or Remember when we tried learning how to swim but how we sank the first time trying. Or do you remember that the time where we found a beautiful seashell on the floor and we got into a fight as to who would take it to mom first and then in the middle of our argument a wave came and swept it away? God those were the times."

I nodded and then spoke up, "Liam, what are we going to do in the games?"

"That's easy, I've already decide that I will do everything I can to bring you home, no matter what. You know for Elizabeth and Lily," he stated clearly, "I know you'll argue it but please just go with it, I'm not giving you a choice."

"Liam..." I began, but he cut me off.

"Annie stop, before you get any ideas, you are coming home and that's final ok?"

"I can't go with it, you've helped to many times, if anything you need to come home, you would do more good."

He gave a dismissive laugh. "Lily and Elizabeth need you; you are like the only mom they know. I'm just kind of there," I said to him pleadingly.

"Liam you know that's not true, listen in the arena we can team up and then I'll be like a decoy or something."

"Annie, I've already said what I'm going to do, my decision is final."

"But, I, I just thought that-"

"NO, you have no say in this," he said with an agitated tone. "Annie you need-"and that was when his coughing started. For as long as I can remember, Liam had had a terrible cough that no doctor knew why it was there or what caused it. If he was excited or upset, sometimes whenever, he would start coughing violently and blood would come with it. Usually it wouldn't stop until it got so bad he would through up. His condition really kept him back from doing anything too physical because it would spike up like an asthma attack so he stayed away from things like running and climbing trees, you know things that would keep you alive in the Hunger Games.

"Liam!" I exclaimed trying to support him as he slowly went down I felt horrible since this wasn't the first time I had hurt him. His fit lasted a few minutes until finally he calmed down and he was on his hands and knees in front of a pile of bloody vomit. "I'm so sorry," I cried, "I should have known better than to push you over like that."

He cleared his throat and slowed his breathing down, "Annie its ok, it wasn't you, it was just the stress from the games." He stood back up and pulled me away from the mess and grabbed me in a tight hug.

"Everything will be ok," he said. I nodded, I wish I could be as strong as Liam, I know I need to find strength from somewhere, it came off of Liam so naturally but me, I always had a problem trying to be the bigger one in the group. I needed to find a role model to try to copy.

There was a fast little tap on our door and Tara came quickly shuffling in in her too tight skirt and heels. "Well it's time to go, ~gasp~ the floor, it's mahogany!" she said looking at the "little mess" Liam had made. Then Tara realized what it was and quickly tried to cover herself up. "Well no worries, I'm sure it will come out easy, but it really is time to go and we have a schedule to keep, shall we?" she opened the door and gestured Liam and I out of the room. This time Liam grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I squeezed back knowing that it may be the last time I'll ever be with him as just his sister, not a fellow tribute.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and actually getting this far. Don't worry there will be fluff, humor, tragedy, adventure, the whole taco salad. RAWR haha im a dinosaur, but seriously please review. By the way if you have and outfit idea for a district for the parade let me know and might us it.**

**Lots of happy baby penguins,**

**Secret Agent S.G.**


End file.
